Disney Continental Drift
Disney Continental Drift is a 2020 American 3D computer-animated comedy musical fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. A stand-alone to Frozen, Wreck-It Ralph, and Zootopia, the film stars the voices of Kristen Bell, Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Idina Menzel, Chris Evans, Will Arnett, Antonio Banderas, Brie Larson, Nick Jonas, Joe Manganiello, Kelsey Grammer, Jeremy Irons, Aya Cash, Jason Schwartzman, Jake Johnson, and James Earl Jones. As the 59th animated Disney feature, the plot follows Princess Anna (Kristen Bell), Vanellope Von Schweetz (Sarah Silverman), and Judy Hopps (Ginnifer Goodwin) sent across the ocean to defeat the evil Orca King (Will Arnett). A sequel is in development. It was a critical and commercial success, and grossed $845, million against a budget of $109, million during its theatrical run. The film was directed by Paul Briggs and Dean Wellins in their directorial debuts, produced by Roy Conli, and executive-produced by Dorothy McKim, Stephen J. Anderson, and Chris Williams. It also has a screenplay by Williams and Don Hall, a story by Briggs and Wellins. Elton John and Tim Rice were originally hired to write new songs for the film, but left due to Elton retiring, and Alan Menken took over, with Glenn Slater writing the lyrics. Alan Silvestri composed the film's score. The film was released on November 3, 2020 at the El Capitan Theater, and November 25, 2020 in theaters worldwide. The film won an Academy Award for Best Picture, and Best Animated Feature. The film also won the Best Original Score award for Silvestri. It was also named the fourth one of the ten top best feature films of 2020, after Toys To Life, Wonder Woman 1984, and Jungle Cruise. Plot On November 2017, Judy Hopps is showing children walking sticks, but the walking sticks leap on her. She tries to get them off, but she is carried away from Zootopia and across the sea until she winds up in Sugar Rush. She tries to find a way out, but suddenly meets Vanellope Von Schweetz. They go to the kart bakery to make an escape boat. When they complete the boat, a shark chases them, destroying the boat and flinging them into the kingdom of Arendelle. At Arendelle, they meet and befriend the beautiful princess Anna, who shows them around the castle. She introduces them to Elsa, but she refuses to allow them in the kingdom, triggering an heated argument with Anna about them. As Vanellope finds Elsa's warnings ridiculous, a drift takes them out of the kingdom, and Anna tries to get back. After surviving a wild storm, they find themselves on an abandoned island and encounter Octopus, and his partner Mole, who tell them to defeat Orca King once and for all. But when they encounter his ship, however, they are knocked out and tied up on boards by his crew. Orca King sings a shanty to get them to stay, but Anna refuses, resulting in a battle that sinks the ship. They rescue Jaguar, who berates them for their foolish actions. The next morning, Jaguar spots a island. They arrive there, only to sense danger and realize that King Orca had set an elk stampede to kill them utterly. Vanellope, Anna, and Judy save themselves, but Orca King betrays Jaguar and sends her to her death. Heartbroken, Anna, Vanellope, and Judy mourn for the loss of their friend, but continue on their journey anyway. They encounter a group of tigers who direct them through a blizzard as the way. They seem to be getting close, but unfortunately, they are attacked by two real orcas and narrowly escape. Meanwhile, after realizing Anna was right, Elsa sails off to find Anna, Judy, and Vanellope. When they arrive, she apologizes for her selfishness and they team up to end Orca King's plan. King Orca's burglars join the good side after being betrayed by King Orca. As Vanellope and Judy fight off Freaky and Jones, alongside Elsa and the burglars distracting the army, to no avail, Anna steals King Orca's staff and aims it at him, resulting in his demise, but Vanellope is carried into the sky. Judy, Anna and Elsa tempt to rescue her, and when the balloons pop, Anna rescues Vanellope. After that they return to their own homes and they promise never to forget each other. The burglars go to live with Octopus, and Anna decides that whatever new villain threatened Octopus's Ocean, she will have her friends by her side. In a mid-credits scene, Vanellope, Judy, and Anna, (still back at their own homes) stay in touch with each other through video chats. In a post-credits scene, Octopus and Mole have an conversation about the film, and the film ends. Cast Kristen Bell as Anna, the adventurous and fearless princess of Arendelle and Elsa's sister. Sarah Silverman as Vanellope, a high-spirited racer and president of Sugar Rush. Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps, a bunny who works at the Zootopia Police Department. Idina Menzel as Elsa, the queen of Arendelle and Anna's sister. Chris Evans as Octopus, a heroic sea creature and Mole's partner who sends Judy, Vanellope, and Anna to defeat Orca King. Will Arnett as Orca King, a inconsiderate, mean, horrid orca with human legs and is Octopus's arch-enemy. Brie Larson as Jaguar, King Orca's pet jaguar who is later killed in a stampede. Kelsey Grammer as Freaky, a green lizard who works for King Orca. He later joins Anna after King Orca betrays him and his other burglars. Jeremy Irons as Bones, a orange lizard who works for King Orca. He later joins Anna after King Orca betrays him and his other burglars. Antonio Banderas as Mole, a critter who is Octopus's partner. Sylvester Stallone as a tiger who knows the way to the Switchback Path. Alan Tudyk as a big-hearted sweetheart who is Elsa's advisor. Vince Vaughn as Orca Guard 1#, one of King Orca's guards. Sebastian Stan as Orca Guard 2# one of King Orca's guards. Omarion as Orca Guard 3#, one of King Orca's guards. Richard Ian Cox as Orca Guard 4#, one of King Orca's guards. Nick Jonas as Knotts, a rat who works for King Orca. He later joins Anna after King Orca betrays him and his other burglars. Joe Manganiello as Finn, a battle-ready, but cowardly ringed seal who works for King Orca. He later joins Anna after King Orca betrays him and his other burglars. James Earl Jones as Garrett, a big pig who works for King Orca. He later joins Anna after King Orca betrays him and his other burglars. Aya Cash as Rita, a wallaby who works for King Orca. She later joins Anna after King Orca betrays her and his other burglars. Jake Johnson as Jonah, a grey parrot who works for King Orca. He later joins Anna after King Orca betrays him and his other burglars. Jason Schwartzman as Mercedes, a flying fox who works for King Orca. He later joins Anna after King Orca betrays him and his other burglars. Screenwriter Jared Bush voices Nick Wilde, while Nicholas Cage voices Chief Bogo, alongside Zootopai children who are voiced by Benjamin Flores Jr., Miranda Cosgrove, Katie Lopez, and E.G. Daily. Also, Vitamin C, Anna Taylor-Joy, and Justin Bieber voice racers Candlehead, Taffyta, and Rancis. Brian T. Delaney also returns as Wreck-It Ralph from video games. Production In 2017, it was announced that a 2020 film was a go. Dean Wellins and Paul Briggs were confirmed to direct. Alan Silvestri composed the film's score, having to have previously scored Lilo and Stitch. Casting On December 28, 2017, Kristen Bell and Sarah Silverman, and Ginnifer Goodwin announced their return as Anna, Vanellope Von Schweetz, and Judy Hopps for the film. In October 2018, Brie Larson, Kelsey Grammer, Jeremy Irons, Sylvester Stallone, and Antonio Banderas were cast. Benedict Cumberbatch was originally considered for the role of Octopus, but in October 2018, he dropped out and was replaced by Chris Evans. On March 2020, Alan Tudyk confirmed his return. After the completion of Toys To Life in May 30, 2020, Idina Menzel reprised her role as Elsa, alongside Will Arnett voicing King Orca. In July 2020, it was announced that Vince Vaughn, Sebastian Stan, Omarion, Richard Ian Cox, Nick Jonas, Joe Manganiello, James Earl Jones, Ava Cash, Jake Johnson, and Jason Schwartzman had joined the cast. Home media Disney Continental Drift was released on DVD on February 6, 2021, alongside its Blu-ray release. Trivia Jeremy Irons and James Earl Jones's first Disney animated film together since 1994's The Lion King. The 4th Disney film for Kelsey Grammer, after Runaway Brain, Toy Story 2, and Teacher's Pet. The first movie with three characters from Wreck It Ralph, Frozen, and Zootopia. The 8th Disney animated film for Alan Tudyk, after Wreck It Ralph, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Zootopia, Moana, Ralph Breaks The Internet, and Frozen 2. Vanellope's first appearance in a film not composed by Henry Jackman or Mark Mothersbaugh. Brie Larson's 4th PG-rated film, after "Madison", "Sleepover" and "Hoot". Sylvester Stallone and Antonio Banderas previously worked together on "Assassins", and "Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over". Paul Briggs and Dean Wellins' directorial debut. The 59th Disney animated feature. Sarah Silverman and Idina Menzel's third collaboration, after Rent and Ralph Breaks The Internet. Kristen Bell and Will Arnett had previously worked together on "When In Rome", and "Teen Titans Go!: To The Movies". Brie Larson's first computer animated film. She usually appears in live-action films. The 2nd Disney animated film composed by Alan Silvestri, after "Lilo & Stitch". The film features most actors who voiced characters from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Music All music by songwriter Alan Menken, lyricist Glenn Slater, and composer Alan Silvestri. Soundtrack "Octopus" - Kristen Bell, Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Chris Evans, and Antonio Banderas "Master of the Orcas" - Will Arnett, Brie Larson, Nick Jonas, Kelsey Grammer, Jeremy Irons, Joe Manganiello, James Earl Jones, Ava Cash, Jake Johnson, Jason Schwartzman, Vince Vaughn, Sebastian Stan, Omarion, and Richard Ian Cox "True Colors" - Idina Menzel and Kristen Bell "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" - Kelly Clarkson "Firework" - Katy Perry "King Orca vs Octopus" - Alan Silvestri "Walking Sticks" - Alan Silvestri "Vanellope Von Schweetz" - Alan Silvestri "Bake A Boat" - Alan Silvestri "Shark Attack" - Alan Silvestri "Taken Out Of Arendelle" - Alan Silvestri "Storm" - Alan Silvestri "Encountering King Orca" - Alan Silvestri "Sinking The Ship" - Alan Silvestri "Jaguar" - Alan Silvestri "Elk Stampede" - Alan Silvestri "Jaguar Dies" - Alan Silvestri "The Tigers" - Alan Silvestri "Two Orcas Are Attacking Us!" - Alan Silvestri "Elsa's Realization" - Alan Sylvestri "King Orca's Demise" - Alan Sylvestri "Returning To Our Own Homes" - Alan Silvestri